


Unexpected Help

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Basically, Blood, Fear, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal!Sides, Kidnapping, Panic, Platonic Logince - Freeform, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: “Is that a…human?”Oh. Oh no.Or, a giant finds a human injured near the giant side of town and takes him back to his own home to patch him up.





	Unexpected Help

Roman knew it had been a bad idea to come to the giant side of town. Despite the opportunity the audition had presented, he half wishes he had never gone. Then he wouldn’t have found himself in this mess.

 Not only had he missed the last bus of the night and had no choice but to walk home but a couple of giants that hadn’t been paying attention had hit him. Causing bruising and a wound he had just recently gotten to open up again and start bleeding out.

 So here he was, walking in the dead of night in the giant town, bleeding and bruised.

 He was so close though. He didn’t have much farther to go until he reached the human side of town and then he could get home and patch himself up. Everything would be-

 “Is that a...human?” A sudden booming voice spoke, causing Roman to falter in his walk. He was tense as he knew the voice could only belong to a  _giant_. Not that Roman had anything against giants, not really. But...they were  _big_  and pretty terrifying in a lot of human’s opinions. Besides, a lot of giants didn’t care much for humans either, which didn’t help any.

 “Excuse me?” This time Roman stopped, knowing the giant was trying to get his attention. Not wanting to appear rude (and anger the giant), Roman took a deep breath and turned to face the giant with a smile.

 “Yes? How can I help you?” Roman asked. He had to strain his neck to look up at the giant’s face, which appeared to have glasses placed upon it. The giant seemed to be looking at him with both concern and disbelief.

 “Are you...alright?” The giant asked and Roman looked down at himself subconsciously. He put on a smile.

 “Oh of course! Perfectly fine! I just came from an audition and haven’t had the time to clean myself up yet. But thank you for your concern.” He was thankful he was such a good actor or he surely would have given himself away by now. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must be getting home to do just that!” Roman turned back around and started walking away once again.

 He had thought he had managed to fool the giant before something large crashed down in front of him. With a yelp, Roman stopped and fell back on his butt. He groaned in pain as the fall hurt his previous injuries. Looking back up, he realized there was now a giant  _hand_  in front of him. He shuddered.

 “I apologize but you are clearly lying. Your wounds seem severe and you look to be losing quite a bit of blood.” Roman looked down at his open wound, seeing the ever-flowing stream of blood pouring out on to his hand and the pavement.

 “I, uh…” Roman wasn’t sure what to say at this point. The giant hummed.

 “You need immediate medical attention...I am sorry about this in advanced.” Before Roman could process what the giant was saying, the hand in front of him moved  _towards_  him. Roman yelped and tried to stand to run but it was no use. All too quickly Roman found himself scooped up into the giant’s palm. He shook as he was brought in front of the giant’s face.

 “P-Please put me down, I do not need help.” Roman tried but the giant shook his head.

 “I’m sorry but I can’t just let you leave with a clear conscious. Do not worry though, I only wish to help not harm you further.” The giant spoke before starting on his path home. Roman groaned, what had he gotten himself into.

* * *

 “Here we are.” The giant said as he opened the door to his home. Roman looked around cautiously, the normal looking house looking strange at such a big scale. The giant set Roman down on the kitchen table before heading off into a different room without another word. Roman walked over to the edge but there was no way he was getting down, he was trapped up there.

 Roman backed away from the edge just as the giant returned with a first aid kit in hand. The giant took a seat at the table, placing the first aid kit on top and rummaging through it. “Alright, if you could come over here we can start patching you up.” The giant said, briefly looking at him. Roman didn’t move.

 The giant looked up again after a few moments. “You know I cannot help you if you don’t come over here.” The giant reiterated. Roman glared at him.

 “You’ve practically kidnapped me! Why should I do anything you say!” Roman huffed and crossed his arms, yelping in pain as he forgot about the wound on his arm. The giant sighed.

 “ _That_  is why you should listen to me.” The giant shook his head and reached a hand over towards Roman. Roman tried to back away but he was easily scooped up once again and quickly put down in front of Logan. “There, now please stay still.”

 Roman glared at the giant but what else could he do? He was helpless against him after all. He sighed. “At the very least, may I have your name?” The giant paused for a moment, blinking down at Roman.

 “Oh...yes, of course. My name is Logan.” Logan said and Roman nodded.

 “Roman.” Logan nodded before turning back to the kit. After a bit more rummaging he came up with some rubbing alcohol and a rag.

 “Alright, this might sting a little,” Logan said. Roman grit his teeth and turned his head as Logan’s hand came closer and the alcohol covered rag touched his would, he winced and just barely held back a yelp of pain. Slowly though, the pain did die down and the rag was soon taken away. Roman sighed in relief.

 “Now to wrap it up.” Roman watched as Logan snipped off some gauze that would actually fit him before moving back towards him. Roman took a step back but had no choice but to hold his ground as Logan gently took his arm and started to wrap it up.

 “...Why are you helping me?” Roman couldn’t help but ask. He watched as the fingers paused for a moment before continuing.

 “You needed help and I am not one to just leave someone. Especially someone in your state.” Logan finished tying the knot, taking his hands away. “There. That should do for now but I suggest going to the hospital soon to get it stitched up.” Roman looked from his new bandage to up at Logan.

 “Thanks...I mean, I could have done without the whole kidnapping thing but I guess you aren’t too bad.” Logan suddenly looked sheepish.

 “Yes, well...to be fair I probably could have handled that a bit better. But I am glad I could help.” Logan gave Roman a small hesitant smile and Roman returned it. “Erm...would you like me to help you to the human side of town?” Logan offered. Roman thought for a moment before nodding.

 “That would be great, thanks.” Logan nodded and reached out his hand. At Roman’s flinch, however, he bit his lip and changed tactics, holding his hand palm up in front of the human. Roman blinked at the hand before sending another smile up at Logan and getting onto the hand without too much hesitation.

 Logan headed towards the door and opened it before pausing. It was now pouring outside and both giant and human flinched at the sudden sound of thunder. Not a second later the dark sky lit up with a bolt of lightning. Logan hummed. “Well...that is not ideal.” He looked down at Roman. “I can still take you home but the journey may be...wet.”

 Roman looked from Logan to the outside weather before sighing. “I don’t really want to make you walk in that…” Roman admitted. Logan had been nice enough to patch him up (he was just going to ignore the kidnapping thing for now) and he didn’t feel like Logan deserved that.

 “I am more than happy to let you stay the night?” Logan offered and Roman blinked.

 “Really? I mean, I don’t want to intrude or anything.” Logan shook his head.

 “It’s not a problem at all, in fact, I insist. And then I can take you home first thing in the morning.” Roman thought for a minute. Honestly, it seemed like this was all happening so fast. But he had to admit, Logan seemed like a pretty decent guy. He was lacking in some social skills for sure but that just made him more...endearing.

 “Alright,” Roman said, never having thought he would ever agree to stay with a  _giant_. But here he was. Logan smiled and closed the door.

 “Excellent.” Logan head back into the kitchen setting Roman down on the table once again. He looked around. “How do you feel about some dinner?” Roman grinned.

 “Only if we can watch a Disney movie while we eat,” Roman said. Logan raised an eyebrow but an amused smile was on his face.

 “I think I can agree to that.”


End file.
